Princess Prank
by Sophisticated Grace
Summary: Three months after Elsa was isolated, Anna believes that her older sister must have abandoned her, and decides that a good prank would be a sufficient punishment. [OneShot]


**Okay, so this is just a short little one shot that I mention in my frozen story, Frozen Powers, but only briefly. Though it would be nice if you read that story, it isn't, however, related at all to this story and you dont need to have read it first to understand what's going on.**

* * *

Anna lay on her bed quietly, staring up at the ceiling of her large room, clucking her tongue, bored, as she kicked her legs around, trying to think of something to do. For the past three months, Elsa, her older sister, had been locking herself away in her new bedroom, and she never talked to the younger Princess, except to say 'go away'.

Anna huffed - why had her sister gotten so very boring lately? She always used to be fun to play with, until one night, when they were outside playing, and then suddenly, she began to avoid her. She rolled over, beating her fists angrily on the pillow until her arms ached and she had no energy left. Laying her head down, the exhausted little princess fell asleep before she knew it.

* * *

Anna awoke early, to the birds chirping sweetly, and she smiled, as she ran to the window, giggling happily when she realised it was snowing.

It was the first snow of the year, and the Princess ran bouncily to her sister's room, knowing for sure that Elsa would never turn down playing in the snow. Why it had been snowing in autumn, when she had began to ignore Anna, the princess had no idea, but at just five years old, she saw no reason to question it.

Stopping outside Elsa's door, she knocked quickly, her voice happy and sweet as she called out, "Elsa?"

Pausing for a moment, she began her song.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

"Come on, let's go and play!

"I never see you anymore!

"Come out the door!

"It's like you've gone away!"

She paused, taking a breath.

"We used to be best buddies,

"And now we're not,

"I wish you would tell me why!

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Pressing her lips up to the key hole, she sang in a goofy voice, "It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

Elsa's voice sounded through the door, and the Princess was momentarily thrilled, until she realised what her sister had said.

"Go away, Anna." The quiet voice replied, and the young Princess felt close to tears.

"Okay, bye..." She sang sadly, sobbing as she ran back to her bedroom, where she face planted on the bed and wept.

_What did I ever do to you, Elsa? _She thought to herself as tears rolled freely down her face. _"What did I do?"_

Looking out of the window at the falling snow, a thought occurred to her - Elsa had abandoned her! With her emotions all over the place, she yelled angrily as she threw her pillow hard against the wall, and it landed with a satisfying thud.

Well, then! If Elsa was going to abandon her, the young Princess saw no reason as to why she should suffer in silence, and grinning, she rose from her bed, and crept down to the castle kitchens.

Quietly, the young girl snuck through the corridors, amazingly managing to not even make a single noise - she didn't even trip, which was a first, although she did nearly slide into a painting when she slipped on a recently polished floor. It was quite fun, though, she quickly realised as she skated along, humming to herself before she reached her destination.

Carefully pushing the door open, she peered around the corner, walking forwards and accidentally knocking a pan off of one of the tables which, thankfully, she managed to catch. Breathing a sigh of relief, she skipped around the room, until she finally found what she was looking for - four massive crates of fish, each one much larger than she, and grinning evilly, Anna attempted to pull the crates along, but quickly realised they were too heavy. She groaned, and looked around, her eyes locking upon the cupboard in which all of the bars of soap were stored.

Clapping her hands together just a little too loudly, she ran over, and grabbed four of the largest, placing them, with difficulty, under the crates. Smiling, she pulled, and to her glee, the soap made the perfect lubricant, and the crates slid across the floor easily.

Skipping back out of the kitchen, Anna pulled the fish up to Elsa's bedroom, although getting them up the stairs took at least half of an hour.

Grinning evilly, Anna hid behind the crates of fish, bored, while she waited for Elsa to emerge, and, finally, she did, as was customary for her at this hour in the morning. Anna had never found out what she was doing, but simply knew that she always went for a stroll about now.

By the time Elsa had disappeared from view, she crept out from her hiding place and quickly pushed the crates into her sister's room. Looking up, she grinned, and ran out to her bedroom quickly, grabbing a massive piece of rope and throwing it up over the beams above her head. Tying it to the crates also, she hauled them up, one by one, so that they were hovering in the air. Cliché? Yes. Did she care? No.

Tying the other end of the rope to the handle on Elsa's door, she gently closed it and ran back to her bedroom, panting by the time she jumped into bed noisily and covered herself up, pretending to be asleep.

After a while, she got bored of laying there, and began counting the seconds Elsa had been gone. She'd already been gone for fifteen minutes, and it was another four minutes and thirty two seconds before she returned to her room.

How did Anna know when she'd returned, you may ask? The piercing scream was evidence enough, and the Princess leapt out of bed, running quickly towards her sister's room.

The King and Queen quickly joined their daughters at Elsa's door, looking panicked.

"Elsa!" The Queen cried, "Elsa, dear! What happened!"

The elder Princess opened her door, and the overpowering smell of fish hit everyone's noses. The king wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Mother! Father!" Elsa said, relieved, "Could you please call some servants to my room. I've got a bit of a problem."

The king frowned. "You've been eating too much fish?" He suggested, and Elsa shook her head, and pushed the door open, making her parents gasp, for the room was completely filled with fish, which completely covered the floor. Anna frowned - she hadn't remembered them being frozen before, but she pushed the thought aside, deciding it must have just been very cold at the top of the room.

The King and Queen looked at the mess before them.

"What on earth happened here?" The king asked, looking at the chaos before him, and Anna's eyes widened.

"I'm tired," she said, yawning dramatically. "I'll just be going to bed now." Looking at her sister, she saw the slightest glint of amusement in her eyes, before she hastily looked away, and as Anna ran off, the younger girl smiled.

Her sister hadn't abandoned her after all.

She had a feeling Elsa would never like fish again, though. Lo-and-behold, she was correct.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Please leave your reviews, and if you want more Frozen stories, check out my story 'Frozen Powers'. **


End file.
